


What If...

by Ever_Dreamer



Series: Fandom Challenges [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon Compliant, Gen, Humor, Professor Logan Howlett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_Dreamer/pseuds/Ever_Dreamer
Summary: A/N: Written for @sdavid09‘s ‘What If…’ Challenge. My apologies for being a tad late entering but at least it’s in and done! Hope you enjoy and Shanna, thanks for the extension! And I apologize for the drabble shortness of it but this seemed pretty good as is!Prompt: What if the students had to hide their laughter because Logan caught a cold and every time he sneezes, his claws pop out.





	What If...

“AHCHOO!” *snickt* A couple of snorts and laughs.

“AHCHOO!” *snickt* Giggles flowed through the room as the students worked on their projects.

“AHCHOO!” *snickt* The whole class finally busted out in laughter, seeing their Professor’s claws pop out every time he sneezed.

“Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up, bubs! You’ll be writing a foot-long essay on Harley Davidson if you continue.” Logan snarked.

Pietro furrowed his eyebrows. “But, Professor Howlett, this is wood shop class. We’ve never had essays.” A few giggles filled the room.

Logan snorted. “Never say never, Maximoff. The syllabus just might just change soon of you guys don’t shut your pie holes.”

The students quieted down and continued working.

After a half an hour, class was close to being over when…

“AHCHOO!” *snickt* “SON OF A BITCH! CLASS DISMISSED!”


End file.
